What Some People Do For The Ones They Love
by BeyondBirthday'sBestie
Summary: The girl he fell head-over-heels for is also the girl he hates. She's dramatic, stubborn, rude, and down-right sarcastic. But she was smart, pretty, and absolutely perfect. A road trip could make or break them. He prayed for the latter. MelloxOC Songfic


"If you weren't a girl, I would punch you right about now," Mello muttered from the driver's seat of the small, cramped car he was currently driving. Honoka rolled her eyes and replied to his comment with a genuine chuckle.

"No, you wouldn't. You love me too much," by the end of that sentence, she was using a very childish voice; a tone that one would use to talk to a baby with. The blonde grit his teeth, white-knuckling the steering wheel.

_Was he upset? Not really. She was telling the truth. And he hated it. _

**I'm in love with a girl I hate. She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me. I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic A traitor, I'd trade her in a second. **

"Ugh, how slow are you going to drive? Seriously..." He listened to her whine from the backseat, her slumped position in her seat making him want to slam on the brakes just to see if she went flying. _No, that was too violent. He just wanted to...duct-tape her mouth shut. Was that so bad?  
_As the driver broke his train of thought, he heard a squeak from the girl in the back. She pointed her finger and cried out: "Mello, WATCH OUT!!" Miheal turned his eyes back to the road to notice that he was heading hood-first into a semi. He immediatly swerved to the right, barely missing the deep ditch below, and barely made it back to the highway. He exhaled the breath he had been holding in his lungs for that entire twenty-two seconds of panic he had experienced. Another five seconds passed before Mello heard the blonde girl burst into a fit of laughter. He sneered at her from the rear-view mirror, watching her hold her gut and sputter with bursts of hysterical giggles. At one point, she began slamming her fist again the leather interior. That was when Mello had reached the end of his rope. Literally.

**She's a backseat driver. A drama provider, an instant update of the world.**

He pulled off to the side of a desolate road, put the car in park, and immediatly turned to glare at the girl he loved. She stopped. She starred. She wondered...  
"Could you possibly be any louder?! Or more obnoxious?!" The blonde snapped at Honoka. She returned the notion with an innocent smile.  
"Noooooooooo," _He sighed. Maybe she was utterly, hopelessly impossible. Too bad he was head over heels for that little twirp. _

**Shes a first class liar, a constant forgetter (she's attractive but bitter) **

"You know, I'm being a good friend for driving you to where ever the hell you're going, right?" Mello quietly spat, taking the car out of it's current parked position and began to put it in drive. As tired as she was, Honoka huffed out a sigh, and tilted her head so her vision was straight out the window of the compact car.  
"Yeah...because my own husband wouldn't even do it...how lame, right?" Her sarcasm cut him deep, knowing he must of hit a nerve or done SOMETHING wrong. _I'm always wrong, aren't I? But I don't care if you think I'm wrong. As long as you love me..._

**Did you scream enough to make her cry? If you turn around, turn around, baby don't return to me... If you think, that I'm not worth your time!**

"I'm...um...uhhhh...I'm really sorry," he gushed out the last part, clearing his throat, and figiting with the mirrors and radio stations that came on as they drove. She lolled her head lazily back to its original spot to stare at the back of the blonde boy's head.  
"It's okay. You didn't know...," he felt tension build up like the ozone depleted; fast. "I'm sorry I caused you all this trouble, anyway. I suck at planning things out," she began to laugh, and smiled to go with it, "like my unplanned children, or very unplanned wedding. Especially my unplanned friendships. Ugh," she flatted her back again the leather seat, "my life is sooooo complicated," Miheal gave a whole-hearted chuckle at her comment.  
"Yeah, you could say that again,"  
"My life is sooooo complicated," she deadpaned. He stiffled another sigh of annoyance.  
_. . . . . ._

After moments of silence, Honoka spoke once again.  
"I'm boooorrreeed," she cried out, flalling her arms for attention from the driver.  
"This is going to be THE longest road trip in the history of all man-kind," _as long as I'm with you, it can't be that bad, can it? Maybe he forgot how much love can make you blind from the very worst things about a person. Especially the parts that demand chocolate-chip cookies when your in the middle of nowhere...oh well. That's love. _

**She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with. She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with. So here I am and I'm dying, and I'm waiting for you, waiting for you. Come back, come back to me and I'll take you gladly. And I'll take you in again...--She's A Lady, Forever The Sickest Kids.**


End file.
